


The Most Romantic Rescue Ever

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-series. Very fluffy. ;P</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Most Romantic Rescue Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Very fluffy. ;P

Title: The Most Romantic Rescue Ever  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Pre-series. Very fluffy. ;P

The Golems put up more of a fight than Goushi had expected, but he was prepared, and resolute. So it was only a matter time until the last one fell to his axe.

Usually now was the time when he would compose himself, but his mission was not over. “Geki?!” The dungeon was too dark to see properly, and Goushi cursed himself for not having a lantern. “Geki, where are you?”

Goushi heard a groan that was sounded vaguely like his name, and followed the voice. It was dark, yes, but he could make out Geki’s form, chained to the wall.

He knelt down next to Geki. “Be still.” To his relief, Geki was aware enough to nod. One axe blow later, Geki was free of his chains. Goushi scooped Geki up in his arms, and strode out of the dungeon, the prince thoroughly rescued.

It wasn’t until they were far away from that terrible place that Geki stirred. “Gou… Goushi?”

“Rest now,” Goushi whispered, still walking. His horse was only a few yards away. “You’re safe, your majesty.”

Geki smiled, a little. “Before you were calling me Geki.”

Goushi cleared his throat. “Yes, well. I admit, proper etiquette was not on my mind when I was busy rescuing you.”

“Mm.” Geki rested his head against Goushi’s chest. Goushi realized, with a certain queasy/pleasant feeling bubbling in him, that he could most likely hear Goushi’s heartbeat. “I don’t mind. I never have.”

“Your parents do.”

“My parents are not here.” Geki gave him a look. “And besides, this is about us, not them.”

When Goushi chose not to respond to that, Geki sighed, and said, “Goushi, my heart’s always been yours. And seeing how you’re the only one to rescue me, I’m assuming that means you ran out on your own. I might be presuming, but I’d like to think that means you feel the same way.”

Geki looked so vulnerable when he spoke, that Goushi found himself saying “I feel the same way!” before fully realized it.

Geki smiled again, hugging Goushi a little more tightly. “Well, then. You have full permission to kiss your prince, if you so desire.”

Oh. Well.

He was still holding Geki, so it was a little awkward, but he was able to kiss Geki. Geki, who moaned into his mouth, and grabbed Goushi’s face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Goushi held Geki closer, and then…

Then Goushi’s horse snorted.

Goushi rested his forehead against Geki’s. “I think she wants us to go home.”

“I suppose we should,” Geki conceded.

Goushi kissed Geki again, on the forehead. Maybe he had a point. Maybe all that really mattered was how they felt. “Still, it is a long ride home. We may have to make camp.”

Geki allowed Goushi to help him on the horse. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather camp with.”


End file.
